Winchester, Like The Gunn
by KatFoxFiction
Summary: Dean Winchester meets Katana Gunn at a bar during a hunt. Little does he know that she would come to play a major role, not only in his future, but in his past, as well. Takes place around season one of Supernatural, when both Azazel and John Winchester are still alive and the plan for the psychic kids is still unknown.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my very first fanfic, so I really hope you all like it. Katana Gunn is a character that I have created, however, Dean and Sam Winchester belong to Eric Kripke and the CW network. No copyright infringement intended. Please feel free to leave your reviews and comments, including any constructive criticism you may have. Enjoy:)**_

Katana Gunn had always been a rebel. Some might have called her a bitch. Growing up as a hunter of the supernatural, she'd learned early on not to get close to people and not to build attachments. In the end, people always leave, and then you're left all alone. That had always been her philosophy. Do what you gotta do, and then move on. She hadn't chosen this life; it was more like this life had chosen her.

She didn't remember much about the fire that had burned her childhood home to the ground, killing both of her parents. After all, she had only been eight at the time. Her mother's brother, Samuel Gunn, whom had taken her in after her parents' death, had told her that the fire had just been a tragic accident, but even in her younger years, Kat knew better. She knew in her heart of hearts that this was no accident, and she constantly pleaded with her uncle to tell her the truth. He'd always pleaded with her to leave it be, but she'd insisted, until one day he finally gave in.

He told her the truth...that their family was a family of hunters of the supernatural and that Kat's parents had also been hunters, which was why they had been targeted.

It had all started when Kat was three years old and Samuel's daughter, Casey was about six months old. Samuel's wife, Dana had been murdered by a demon with fiery, yellow eyes in Casey's nursery...a demon that Kat would eventually come to know as Azazel. According to Samuel, Azazel pinned his wife to the ceiling, her body sliced open and engulfed in flames. He had been a navy seal when she'd died and after her death, he had pretty much gone AWOL and had become a hunter, setting his focus on learning everything there was to know about hunting the supernatural and teaching and protecting the rest of his family.

Samuel had explained to Kat that their family history was the reasoning behind her parents' death. They had died in the same manner as his wife. With this new information, Kat's hunger for vengeance grew and she had insisted that he teach her everything he knew about hunting. She had been nine years old when she had begun her training and had become a very skilled hunter and killer over the course of the next sixteen years. Then, just after Kat had turned twenty-five, Samuel was killed by a massive heart attack. She then continued on her mission with her cousin, Casey.

Just after Samuel's death, Casey had discovered that she was born with psychic abilities. She and Kat knew that her abilities had somehow been tied to Dana's death, and to Azazel, the demon that had killed her. After doing some extensive research, they had learned that there were many more children out there like Casey, who had psychic abilities. They also knew that Azazel had murdered Dana to get to Casey because she and the others like her were all part of some master plan that Azazel had. Unfortunately, they had never gotten the chance to figure out what that plan was.

A few months back, Kat and Casey had caught wind of a pretty nasty shapeshifter that had been traveling from city to city, murdering hunters and then taking on their physical form. Casey had gone off on her own one night after getting into a huge fight with Kat. That was when she had been captured by the shapeshifter. When Casey didn't return, Kat went looking for her. That was when she'd found Casey's mangled body in the sewers.

It was then that a single hunt had suddenly become Kat's obsession. Months had passed, and Kat had continued on the trail of the shapeshifter. She was finally gaining on it. Last time that she'd seen it, it had taken on her own skin after beating her to within an inch of her life and leaving her for dead in the sewer. That had been nearly a week ago. Right now she was on a mission and this shapeshifter was priority number one.

Still, she was in desperate need of a distraction. She'd gone back to her shabby little motel room just on the outskirts of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, where she'd showered and changed her bandages for the gunshot wound on her side. Then she'd packed her bags into the trunk, got into her 1967 Ford Mustang GT500 and headed to Eerie, Pennsylvania, which had been the shapeshifter's next stop.

It was just after midnight when Kat arrived in Eerie. She pulled into the parking lot of some ratty old hole called _The Midway Motel_ and turned off the ignition. She went to the front desk and checked in under the name _Michelle Reynolds_, which would be her new alias while she was here in town. She then went around to the trunk of her car to get her bags; always two, one for her weapons and the other one for her clothes.

By the time that Kat was completely settled in, it was just after one a.m. She knew that she should be tired, but she was wide awake and restless to boot. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to drink away her physical pain and anger.

She'd changed clothes and drove around looking for a bar. It was about one-thirty when Kat pulled into the parking lot of _Joe's Pub_, some seedy little saloon about five minutes from her motel. She parked the car, walked inside and straight up to the bar, where she sat down on one of the stools, waiting for the bartender to finish up with some heavyset, fiftyish bearded man.

The bartender then walked over to her, giving her a toothy grin. "Hey, what can I get for ya, gorgeous?"

Kat feigned a smile back. "I'll have a Jack Daniels, no ice, thanks." While she waited for her drink, she took in her surroundings. The place was mostly full of old truckers and a few barely-dressed women who were entertaining them.

The bartender nodded and fixed her drink. He handed it to her, maintaining his flirtatious grin. "I'm Joe."

"That's nice." Kat put a ten-dollar bill on the counter and took a long swig of her drink, letting the alcohol burn her throat as it went down. Damn, she'd needed that.

Joe pushed the money back toward her. "It's on me. So you got a name, gorgeous?"

"Michelle," Kat said flatly.

Joe nodded and leaned on the bar. "Well it's nice to meet ya, Michelle. So, what's a beautiful woman like yourself doin' in a place like this all by your lonesome?"

Kat rolled her eyes. "Actually-"

"Actually, she was waiting on me."

Kat turned around to see a man who looked to be around her age, in his mid-twenties maybe, probably no older than twenty-six. He was tall, she guessed six-feet, maybe a little over. He had a kind of ruggedly-handsome, cowboy-thing going on, with a strapping build, chiseled features, close-cropped dark brown hair, a smattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks, playful hazel-green eyes and big, full lips.

Any other night, she might smile at him and turn on the charm, but tonight she just wasn't in the mood.

Kat eyed him as he spoke again. "Sorry I'm late, baby." Then to Joe, "I'll have what she's having." He took out a twenty-dollar bill, handed it to Joe and then sat down on the stool next to Kat's.

Joe's smile faded and he eyed the guy as he took his money. He fixed his drink, placed it down in front of him and then walked away.

The guy nodded towards Joe before turning to look at Kat, a cocky grin spread across his face. "You're welcome."

Kat sipped her drink and gave him a look. "I didn't ask for your help."

The guy maintained his smile, revealing soft dimples on his cheeks. Not taking his eyes off of her, he held out his hand. "Dean Winchester."

She raised an eyebrow. "Like the rifle?"

Dean nodded and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like the rifle."

She nodded as she shook his hand. "Michelle Reynolds."

Dean cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Well it's nice to meet ya, Michelle." He picked up his drink, took a sip and then looked back at her. "Jack, huh? Good stuff."

"Yeah, good stuff." Kat said blankly before she downed the remainder of her drink and then put her glass down on the bar. "Bartender! Hit me again!"

"Actually bartender, how about you just leave the bottle?" Dean put a fifty-dollar bill down on the bar, flashing Kat his cocky grin once again.

Kat cocked her head to the side and looked at him. "You're rather pleased with yourself, aren't you?"

Dean's smiled faded and he poked his lip out, suddenly looking more like a young boy than a man of his age. Kat had to chuckle at that, and Dean's smile suddenly returned to his handsome face just as quickly as it had left. "What?"

Kat smirked and shook her head. "Nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

When Kat woke up, the sun was just beginning to rise. She opened her eyes and looked around, not recognizing anything around her. She shifted a little and that's when she realized that she was naked. Her eyes suddenly widened as she then noticed his arm wrapped tightly around her. She closed her eyes tightly, before turning around and opening them to see the face of Dean Winchester, the guy she'd met at the bar the night before.

_Oh shit! What the hell have I done?_

Kat slipped out of his arms and sat up, careful not to wake him. Her head was throbbing and her recollection of the previous night's events were hazy, at best. She put her hand to her forehead and let out a deep sigh as she looked down at him.

_Dean Winchester_.

He was even more attractive to her right now, as he slept, as her eyes reveled at his perfectly-proportioned, statuesque body.

For a moment, Kat actually wished she could wake him up for another round, but she knew better. She knew that she had to leave before he woke up and she would have to explain the scars on her skin that he'd no doubt been curious about the previous night.

Besides, she had work to do.

She dressed quickly and then, taking one last look back at him, she left.

_This shapeshifter was a slippery one. Kat had been chasing it down all day and she was finally closing in on it. At the current moment, it still wore the skin of her cousin, Casey, which only fueled Kat's fury even more._

_There was no way in hell this sonofabitch was making it out of these sewers alive, Kat had promised herself, and she intended to keep that promise._

_So now she walked through the sewers, flashlight in one hand, and her nine-millimeter semi-automatic revolver in the other. She knew that the shapeshifter had come down here, yet she'd been down here for forty-five minutes, scowering nearly the entire sewer and had come up with nothing._

_Kat suddenly stopped, as she realized that she'd stepped in something thick and sticky. She closed her eyes and breathed for a moment, praying that she hadn't just stepped in what she thought she did. She sighed and looked down, only to confirm exactly what she was afraid of...she'd stepped in a heap of freshly-shed skin._

_That meant that the shapeshifter had changed shape, which meant that it most likely had left the sewers._

_Suddenly, Kat heard a sound at the far end of the next tunnel over. She cocked her gun and immediately ran to the other tunnel. That's when she saw the silhouette move. She immediately squeezed the trigger, hoping that she'd hit the damn thing._

_It pressed itself against the wall and yelled out, "Don't shoot!" _

_Kat's eyes suddenly widened with surprise. "Dean? What the hell are you doing here?"_

_"Kat! I could ask you the same question!" the shapeshifter replied, emerging from its hiding place and walking toward her, its hands in the air. "You're a hunter?" _

_Kat cocked her head to the side and kept her gun pointed at it. "How the hell did you know my real name?"_

_The shapeshifter paused a moment, before answering. "Well it's kinda what I we do, Sam and me."_

_Kat aimed at his knee and squeezed the trigger. "You think I'm some kind of idiot? Stay back!"_

_"Agh, bitch!" The shapeshifter muttered under its breath, grabbing its knee, which was now oozing blood. "Kat, please...it's me, Dean! I swear!"_

_Kat hesitated, but held her position. _

_"Kat, listen to me. I'm a hunter, just like you and I'm hunting the same shapeshifter you are. I swear to you."_

_Kat sighed and then shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't risk it."_

_Just as she pulled the trigger again, she was suddenly knocked out from behind._

Sam Winchester's head finally stopped throbbing as his vision ended. As his eyes began to adjust he could finally see Dean kneeling down in front of him, his eyes wide and full of concern and his hands squeezing Sam's shoulders.

"That girl…the one from the bar last night…"

Dean narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Michelle?"

Sam shook his head. "Her name's Kat. She's a hunter, Dean, just like us. She's hunting the same shapeshifter we are."

Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise. "That actually explains a lot."

"Dean, she's in trouble. It's got her, I know it."

Dean's expression suddenly changed from concern to anger as he stood up and grabbed his gun off of the table and tucked it in the back of his pants. "Come on, let's go get the sonofabitch!"


End file.
